murmurofthelodestarswebfandomcom-20200215-history
Official Murmur Timeline
Introduction on the Passage of Time The Murmur Series is long and complicated, and progresses through time in an unusual fashion. With powers and abilities that manipulate time and space, it can be difficult to ascertain just when exactly things are happening. There are also alternate dimensions to consider, which progress through time at different rates. However, that does not mean that Murmur cannot be dated or connected to a certain time frame. What follows will be a timeline of events, that will grow as each new series is added, and as more information becomes available. This is the Official Murmur Timeline. The Dates in Bold Represent time as witnessed on Earth The Thirteen Echoes Prior to the events of Murmur of the Lodestar's Web, there was a period of creating, and then destroying replicated worlds through a power that is referred to as "echoing", which is the ability that Orion possesses. By using this power, Orion and those he recruited to fight against Isshmalkan were traveling through gaps in dimensions, to reach Mavesstan. This happened over the course of thirteen echoes. However, the time that the 1st Echo began, and the time that the 13th Echo began is relatively the same. Chronologically speaking, the 12th Echo as witnessed by Leiy Ry Kin, Akeia, and Nalani, ended sometime in the fall, when in reality, it ended in the summer, as witnessed by Orion and Kitari. This shift of seasons is due to time having no definition within the spaces they are actually moving through. Although some time certainly has passed, it could have been a few weeks or just a month. This however, is not strictly stated within the series. The 1st Echo was launched sometime during the late winter of 2012 (March). ''' Murmur of the Lodestar's Web Part I '''The 13th Echo begins inside of Errashikerekal's Mirror World, in the spring of 2012 (April) With the flashbacks of Hans Metzger, Mirelle Halifax, and even Erik Heiden, it would suggest that entry to the Mirror World, actually happened the year before, in 2011. From the perspective of our characters, this how they have percieved the passage of time, not how it has actually progressed. Since they are in the Mirror World, their sense of time is connected to Mavesstan, not Naia. All of the characters certainly came to the Mirror World at the same time, but as Serah Chevalier experienced, their memories of what happened in echoes prior were suppressed. In the Mirror World, Hans meets Ix indirectly in the fall of one year, and the subsequent story begins the following spring. From the point of view of Zach Carter, the events of Part I occur over the course of a single year, from spring to spring, which would suggest that they had entered the year 2013. However, this is not the case on Earth. Murmur of the Lodestar's Web Part II Once again, there is no telling what time it is on Earth. The story indicates that Zach Carter spends and entire year on Karkalin. There are no other time lapses, or sense of connectedness with what is occuring on Earth / Naia. If the ratio of time was strictly 1 : 1, then it would roughly be the Spring of 2014 when the story comes to its conclusion. Although it is not strictly stated, the author has hinted at in the upcoming series, Murmur of the Scratched World, that Serah returns to Earth in the fall of 2013, indicating that an entire year or so is negated from what occured in Mavesstan. Considering that Isshmalkan sent his champions to deal with Errashikerekal near the end of the Mirror World's existence, suggests that there was some heavy time compression over it. But none of this has been strictly stated. There were also three pregnant woman who entered the portal, the first known birth being Denali Swartz, who was born in 2014 by Aikalia standards, which is relatively the same as Naia. Since Serah had been traveling for the better part of a year, it makes sense that she would reach Naia about the same time as everyone who entered the portal and reappeared in Aikalia. Since Katrina was pregnant going into the portal, and gave birth at least 9 months later, this suggests that Murmur of the Lodestar's Web Part II most likely ends sometime in the fall of 2013 by Earth standards. Murmur of the Scratched World Serah Chevalier returns to Earth in the fall of 2013 ''' Murmur of Meifiki Island '''Denali Swartz and Seth Carter are born in the year 2014